Time Travel Paradox
by LittleVervainTea
Summary: Percy is definitely bored out of his mind but what if he starts visiting the attic with a certain son of Hades and daughter of Athena finding a time traveling watch that will take them into the future. Can they change the horrible future before it happens?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Percy was bored. He got tired of sword-fighting with the Ares or Athena cabin, riding Blackjack and even swimming by the lake. He was now on his back staring at the ceiling of the Poseidon cabin while fiddling with Riptide in its pen form. He tried thinking of ways to entertain himself.

Pranking with the Stoll brothers was fun but it just caused him to get deaf from Annabeth screaming at the top of her lungs in his ears. Then he thought about the old Oracle in the attic before Rachel took the job.

He decided to check the attic right now before dinner starts. He grinned and hurriedly went out the cabin accidentally bumping into a certain son of Hades.

**A/N: I know its short but I'm posting the first chapter after this. Tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Time Traveling To The Future

**Percy's POV**

"Watch where-" I was cut off by Nico's glare. For a minute I was caught off guard by his _don't-you-dare-mess-with-me_ look. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dancing skeletons on them with jeans, aviator's jacket and his Black Stygian sword sheathed on his right. I shook my head and gave him a wide grin.

"Hey Nico. Got anything else to do before dinner?"

"Nah, nothing important at the moment." he said in a monotone and shrugged.

"I have this awesome idea right now." I gave him an evil grin to which he winced in reaction.

"Dude, you look like you're planning to steal Zeus' master bolt." he implied. I chuckled and shook my head to say _no_.

"Well then, what's your 'totally awesome' idea, fishboy?" I lead him infront of the Big House. The Big House has four rooms- the infirmary where wounded demigods are usually tended to, the basement, the deck where Dionysius and some poor satyrs play pinochle and lastly, the attic where It held many trophies that demigods got from monsters and other situations such as long ago quests that many different demigods have taken.

"I was wondering if we could do a little exploring at the attic." I replied ignoring the nickname he gave. He stared at the attic window then back at me thinking that I must be crazy to go up there.

"Look" I explained "I'm just bored so if you don't want to go up there with me it's fine."

"Fine, guess I'm bored just like you." he grinned back at me.

As we went further in the Big House, we finally stopped at the end of the hall where the attic trapdoor is located above our heads. I opened it where a ladder lowered itself for us to climbed. I let Nico climb first. I climbed up after he step foot in the attic and examined the entire room. After him, I looked up from the floor of the attic still standing on the last step of the ladder and saw the attic was still the same last time I went here.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Nico asked breaking the silence. I picked myself up and dusted off the grime on my jeans.

"Uh... I'm not sure." Nico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while walking around the attic looking at trophies of past demigods. I spied a black watch and a piece of paper on a wooden stool where supposedly the Oracle used to sit around.

I quickly took the watch and the paper. It read:

_Year 2275 sometime after the apocalypse preventing it would help._

_-derF_*****

I raised an eyebrow and nearly jumped to feel someone breathing on me. Apparently, it was Nico trying to read what's written on the paper.

"Sometime after the apocalypse? What does that mean, Percy?" he read while trying to reach for it to get a closer look. I gave it to him then wore the black watch. It has a rectangular screen with four separate zeroes on it with blue up-and-down arrow buttons. In each zero there was an arrow above and an arrow below. I tried pressing it exactly like the year that the note stated. 2275.

_Now what?_ I thought as I examined to find an on button or something. Nico excitedly grabbed my left wrist and pressed a small black button on the left side. Suddenly, we heard a sound that resembles to an alarm. Nico was still holding my wrist and I felt an uncomfortable tugging in my stomach. It wasn't the feeling I normally get when I summon my cool water controlling powers. It was the feeling I felt when I'm on the very top of a tall roller coaster hurriedly diving towards the ground. Last thing I saw was Nico barfing in a nearby bush before blacking out.

I know I have mentioned this a lot of times in the past but it's just true, admit it. Demigod dreams really do suck.

I was in this small town where poverty is all around you. I saw a small, pale boy with dark tousled hair around 11-13 trying to pickpocket from a fat man with curly brown hair and mustache, who, is oblivious of the fact his wallet is gone from his pocket. Then I saw two teenagers around my age, slipping out of a fence with some dead animal. Animal? Weird, is that even allowed? I decided to follow to a dark alley where stalls are put up. It seemed like an illegal market or something. The girl has olive skin, brown hair and gray eyes. The boy with her looked exactly the same. They started talking.

"I hate Reaping Day." the girl mumbled with a scowl on her face. The boy beside her, nodded in agreement."Killing innocent kids for entertainment. It sounds barbaric!" the girl continued dragging a dead squirrel.

"Well, they have been at this for the past 73 years you know." the boy said to which the girl scowled again.

"I know. I just hope it won't be my little sister,Prim, you know? She's too young! 12 year-olds shouldn't be fighting to the death in an arena!" she huffed and wiped what looked like blood from her hands. Fighting to the death? Arena? Reaping Day? Whoah! that is creepy. I was straining to listen more but I was interrupted when I felt someone shaking me and yelling my name. I bolted up right, beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Thanks the gods! Percy, I've gotta show you something!" Nico looked flustered as he started running towards the same fence I saw in my dream. I decided to run after him considering the fact I had no other choice.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Nico as I crouched down beside him. He started to crawl on a small opening under the fence. He wiggled and shimmied his way out and was now on the other side of the fence. I followed the same procedure and was now on the other side with Nico.

"Is this the future?" I asked Nico. He glared at me then rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"What else do you think, Sherlock?" I was blushing from embarrassment. Sometimes I have to admit I'm a bit slow. I dusted off the grime from my clothes and I felt my stomach growl.

"We need to find food." Nico said and started to walk off to a marketplace.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm before he walked off. "We don't have money as you can see." Nico's eyebrows furrowed then started to search for some money in his pockets. He emptied it with a small bag of ambrosia (in case of emergencies), 10 drachmas and a ruby gem.

"How'd you get a ruby?" I took the ruby off his palm and examined it.

"What 'Son of Hades' don't you understand?" he snapped and took the precious rock from me. "I get privileges like these." I remembered the Underworld being rich of minerals and stuff. Sure. Why not?

"We can exchange the ruby for money here." I suggested and Nico nodded in agreement. We started to look for a pawnshop but after fifteen minutes of trying we got frustrated and decided to ask a nearby bakeshop.

As we entered the shop, I instantly smell warm baked bread, cakes and pastries. There, stood a boy with medium height and stocky build, blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be taking out another batch of bread from the large brick oven. He doesn't seem to notice us before turning around, seeing us caused him to yelp and dropping the tray of bread. He cursed something under his breath and started to pick up the pieces of bread. We approached him and helped him pick up the bread. After returning them on the tray, he placed it on the counter and smiled.

"Hey. My name's Peeta Mellark." he offered his hand to me. I took his hand and shook it. "Name's Jackson, Percy Jackson and this is my cousin Nico di Angelo." I glanced at Nico who forced a smile.

"Sorry for the mess. I got startled seeing you there." he rubbed his neck "My family owns this bakery, by the way."

"That's cool. We're just here to ask if there's a pawnshop in town." Nico piped up and smiled but Peeta looked at us funny as if we're aliens that came from another planet.

"Are you new around the district?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." my hand wandered behind my back pocket checking if Riptide was there.

"No wonder you look healthy." he muttered but I heard him. "What?"

"Nothing. You just don't look like you're from this district." he tried to smile but I can sense he was faking it "Are you from the Capitol then?" he added. Capitol? What in Hades is that?

"Umm... what's the Capitol?" Nico asked. Peeta just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Ha-ha. I know we all hate the Capitol but don't act like it doesn't exist." he drawled dipping his words in sarcasm.

"Okay then. Where are we?" I blurted it out. Styx, blame the ADHD.

"District 12. No duh." he replied sounding annoyed as if we're playing a joke on him.

"No! Like, what country are we? What year is it?" Nico snapped sounding frustrated

"Panem. Year 2275." he sighed

"What? I never heard of that country! Are you playing a joke on us?" Nico was gripping the hilt of his sword.

"No. Don't you know the history of Panem? It rose from the ashes of North America that's what the Capitol said. War caused North America to fall and then Panem replaced it." he explained.

"What?" Nico and I nearly shouted in unison. I was beginning to freak out now. "That's it Percy! I wanna go back to camp now!" Nico half - demanded and half - whined.

"What camp?" Peeta interrupted. I bit my lip. I have realized what the note said. I-we must save this apocalypse from happening.

"Nico lets go back to camp and inform Chiron about this." I said and grabbed his wrist dragging him out the bakery. "See you later, Peeta!" I called after him. Outside, I set the watch to the present and told Nico to hold my wrist as I pressed the button again little that I realized that Peeta took hold of my shoulder just in time to go with us to the present.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! :) Review and tell me anything that's wrong. **

***Wondering why the ''F'' on derF is capital? Try to guess who's this! :)**


	3. Camp, Centaurs And Nymphs

**Peeta's POV**

_Great Peeta! You had to follow them outside just in time to grab hold on Percy's shoulder _I thought. As soon as I did that, I felt this weird feeling in my stomach and landed on something wooden. I felt a throbbing pain in my head when I tried to stand up. I examined my surroundings. It was dark but enough light was streaming through the windows. There were junk around the room and it was pretty dusty. Percy and Nico seemed to be arguing something about getting me to come with them in the present.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I said as I massaged my temples. They shut their mouths and Nico began to glare at me menancingly.

"You're not supposed to come with us." he growled. I took a step back away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Percy gave me a sympathetic look that made me feel uneasy.

"I'll take him back to the future." he announced and began pushing buttons on his watch "I guess I'm going to miss dinner." he muttered under his breath.

"Future?" I asked. What's that supposed to mean.

"Well, Peeta. We kinda - ummm...time traveled to your time." he gave me a meek smile. I was getting confused by the second.

"Why?" he reached something in his pocket and took out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

_Year 2275 sometime after the it would help. -derF_

Preventing it? You mean they're trying to help prevent the Hunger Games and the awful Capitol?

"You mean you're going to change the future by knowing what caused the war?" I implied and they nodded in agreement. Then might as well tell you everything.

"Percy, let's take him to Chiron and Mr.D" Nico suggested. Who's Chiron and Mr.D? Percy nodded and grinned like he knew something I didn't.

"Boy, I can't wait to see your face when you meet Chiron and Mr.D!"

* * *

><p>Percy and Nico led me to an open are with at least 20 wooden picnic benches of different styles. There was a bluish-green bench with a trident engraved on the side, a red bench that seemed to be painted lazily with a boar engraved on the side and a silver bench that seemed to glow under the moonlight. I was lead to a table where a fat dude in tiger print shirt was sitting with a man who seems to be in a wheelchair.<p>

"Mr.D, Chiron, we need to talk to you." Percy said urgently to the guy in tiger print shirt. He seemed to be uninterested of Percy's statement.

"And is this important enough to disrupt our dinner, Peter Johnson?" the guy said in a bored tone and seemed to mistake Percy's real name on purpose but the man in the wheelchair wheeled towards us and smiled. He has a twinkle in his eyes that seemed like he knew many things in the past that might have given him burden.

"Well, hello Percy and Mr. di Angelo. I see you must have found a new camper?" he said with a bright and cheery tone.

"Not exactly Chiron. He's a mortal actually." Percy said carefully. Mortal? Why do I have this feeling that he isn't one. Chiron raised his eyebrows looking shocked for a second but regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Then, why is this young man be able to pass the borders?" Percy bit his lip.

"It's hard to explain. Maybe we should call a counselors meeting in the rec room after dinner?" he suggested. Chiron seemed to take a moment to decide then nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two can go back to your tables and eat your dinner." Percy and Nico bowed and sprinted off. "And you young man, should go to the Hermes table for dinner." he pointed to a picnic bench with the most number of people were sitting.

"Uh... Thanks, sir." I approached the table and sat down at the end. The rest of them stared at me like I was some foreigner in a territory but looked away after a moment muttering 'must be new camper' and stuff. Then the trees seemed to melt and form into petite girls carrying platters of food placing them on each table. _Whoah, am I hallucinating? _The boy beside me chuckled as a cute girl with pixie ears, placed a plate of cheese, bread, fat grapes and some meat on a stick in front of me.

"Bit surprised, huh?" he had brown hair and blue eyes and a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry. They're just tree nymphs." he said getting up from his seat carrying his plate followed by the others.

"Where are we going?" I asked getting up to follow him but all he did was point to a flaming brazier where the others threw portions of their food to the fire.

"It's tradition. We sacrifice portions of our food into the fire for the gods." I stared at him thinking he was joking. "They like the smell." he explained as if it was the most obvious thing. I nodded to play along with him as we went back to our table.

"I'm Travis Stoll." he smirked "And I'm Connor Stoll." Travis' twin I assumed spoke up. "And we are the head counselors for Hermes' cabin." they said in unison.

"I'm Peeta Mellark." I smiled and ate some bread with cheese. Chiron stood up from his wheelchair showing a pair of- wait!Is that a horse's body? I am totally going crazy. Travis seemed to notice my reaction and chuckled.

"It's fine. Chiron's a centaur. He's the activities director here at camp." Connor said taking a sip from his goblet.

"Counselors meeting after dinner at the Big House!" Chiron spoke up making the rest of the campers silent. "I repeat, counselors meeting after dinner at the Big House!"

* * *

><p>We gathered around a ping-pong table with the rest of the counselors. I was standing beside Chiron. There was a buff - looking girl cleaning her nails with a dagger, a guy with his head on a pillow sleeping on the table and Nico was lolling in his seat.<p>

"Now, Percy and Nico had made a discovery while exploring the old attic." Almost everyone shuddered. Percy explained the watch, about Panem (well, some of it you know), our little meeting at the bakery and how I went with them in the present. (or is it past?) then Percy heaved a sigh. After Percy explained, all of the counselors started to ask me questions but Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor and made everyone silent.

"Mr. Mellark, can you explain to us this so called Hunger Games?" I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach but I still told them about: the Hunger Games, tributes, reaping, arena, victors and their prizes, how the Hunger Games started and the rebellion of District 13 and other districts.

"That's so cruel!" a girl with brown hair and green eyes said covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"So, what are we going to do now Chiron?" Percy asked.

"We should try preventing it." Chiron said "But we must find out how this started."

"And how are we going to find out?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Percy, Nico and Peeta will go back to the future again and-" but Chiron was cut off by a blonde girl with startling gray eyes who quickly stood up from her chair and pounded her fist on the ping-pong table. "Wait! What about me, Chiron?"

"Of course you can go with them, Miss Chase." the girl calmed down and sat back down. "Well, meeting dismissed and you four should pack up for tomorrow." he announced.

"But Chiron, where will Peeta sleep?" Percy asked

"He can sleep in the Hermes cabin for tonight." then one by one the others drifted off to their cabins. Percy led me to the Hermes cabin and warned me to watch out for my wallet. I thought he was joking but the look he gave me was serious.

The door swung open before I get to touch the knob. Standing there was the Travis Stoll holding a sleeping bag under his arm.

"Here." he handed me the sleeping bag and grinned "I got some toiletries for you, stole them from the camp store." he handed me a duffel bag. _Was it okay to steal here? _I thought. I plopped down next to Travis' bunk bed and arranged my sleeping bag. I rested my head and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Basically this is a filler. So, tell me anything that got wrong, any suggestions and etc... Review! :D**


	4. Volunteering

**Percy's POV**

It was early morning when I packed up everything that we needed for our trip to the future: a small baggie of ambrosia, canteen of nectar, enough food and water, mortal cash, drachmas and some extra clothes. I put on a clean blue-green shirt, jeans and sneakers. I slung my backpack and hurriedly went out of my cabin to check up on Peeta in the Hermes cabin to help him with some packing. I knocked on the Hermes cabin door and waited.

Thankfully, Peeta answered the door. He was already up and ready with one backpack strap on his right shoulder and left the other strap hanging loosely behind.

"Hey Percy!" he smiled as I took a quick peek inside the cabin. Apparently, some of the Hermes kids were half awake with scrunched up eyebrows clearly annoyed that I somehow disturbed them from their glanced behind and slowly closed the door carefully trying to not wake more of them up.

"Let's go check up on Nico and Annabeth if they're ready." I said as Peeta nodded in agreement and we sprinted off to the Hades cabin first.

We chatted a little as we jogged to the Hades cabin. When we arrived, Nico with Annabeth beside him was already waiting outside twisting his skull ring on his finger absent-mindedly while Annabeth was impatiently tapping her right foot to the ground with crossed arms. I decided to startle them and quietly walked behind.

"Morning, deathboy and wisegirl!" I yelled as Nico jumped from surprised Annabeth spun around on her heels smiling as my plan to startle her failed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he complained while I smirked. Peeta even let out a small chuckle. Atleast I got Nico startled for consolation.

"Whatever. So let's go?" Nico said adjusting the straps of his black backpack.

"Yup." I adjusted the digits on the watch on my wrist and told them to hang on me as I pressed the black button conspicuously hidden on the left side of the watch.

* * *

><p>We are now back outside the bakery where we last left. Unfortunately, we accidentally bumped into a girl that kinda looked like from my dream the night before. She was lying face down on the ground while I was sitting on her back.<p>

"Get off me!" she yelled as I quickly stood up and regained my strength. Nico and Peeta were on a fetal position on both sides of the girl. She sat up and glared at me while Annabeth was already on her feet rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I mumbled and knelt beside Nico to wake him up. The girl glanced at her right and went wide-eyed at the sight of a sleeping Peeta.

"Uuumm... sure I think I should go now." she stood up quickly before stumbling on top of Peeta. On the other hand, Peeta bolted up right throwing the girl back to the ground. He shook his head for a moment then stared at the girl.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss! I didn't know you were-" but he was cut off "It's fine. I should go now." she said firmly. For a second there, her eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Peeta. I looked away and shook Nico's arm to wake him up but all he did was groan. Desperately, I forced open one of his eyes and he quickly woke up.

"Dude! You didn't need to do that." he said with an alarmed tone and sat up. I dusted off my jeans and turned to Peeta who was still sitting on the ground looking dazed.

"Peeta! Dude! You okay there buddy?" I asked as he came out of his daze and smiled back.

"Yeah I'm fine, Perce" he stood up and walked over to my spot. Finally, Nico stood up and took a bite from his apple.

"So, where to Captain Seaweed?" Nico said with apple juice dribbling down his chin. I turned to Peeta who raised his hands in surrender. I sighed as I turned to Annabeth.

"Well, from my guess today is Reaping Day." she said as she took a bite of her sandwich that made my stomach growl in her hunger. I realized that time travel can make you very hungry. I rummaged my pack and found a tupperware of chicken sandwiches. I opened the lid and took one then closed the lid to place it back in my pack.

"Oh my god! I have to get ready for reaping day!" Peeta exclaimed and sprinted off back to the baker. "Wait!" I yelled after him and luckily he stopped in his tracks.

"Rendezvous back here after an hour. See you later!" he said finally and went back inside. I sighed and turned back to my group.

"Guess we can explore the town a bit." Nico and I grinned while Annabeth rolled her eyes in amusement and chuckled.

* * *

><p>The weird thing about the town was that it was decorated like today was an important holiday. We passed a marketplace, several tiny houses and an apothecary shop. Suddenly, we found a crowd gathering to what looked like a town square. In one side of the town square was mostly adults looking grim and nervous, in the other side were kids from 12-17 looking nervous too.<p>

"Hey guys! Didn't I tell you to meet me outside the bakery?" Peeta was now wearing a dress shirt and slacks.

"Sorry, we didn't realized the time." Annabeth said not exactly paying attention to Peeta.

"Why is everyone gathering here?" I asked

"Reaping Day." Peeta said in a grim tone dreading the possibility he might be the next tribute. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Lucky they don't have our names." Nico said pointing to a bowl of papers. I nodded in agreement. Annabeth seemed to be deep in thought her gray eyes calculating everything she sees.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her but she didn't seemed to hear me. The ceremony began with the mayor saying random things about how nice the Hunger Games is then a national anthem. After all that, a woman with freakishly bright pink hair stepped up in front of the microphone then yelled "Ladie's First" and dug out a piece of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she said with an upbeat tone. Beside me, Peeta was pale like a ghost and gaping.

"Prim? That can't be! She's too young." he whispered.

"Any volunteers?" the pink haired woman asked. The town square was filled with silence until Katniss, I assumed, raised her hand and came forward.

"I volunteer!" she looked worried and by my guess, was the older sister of Primrose Everdeen. The woman clapped her hands and grinned like it was an honor to volunteer.

"What's your name, dear?" she said gesturing Katniss to step in front of the microphone.

"Katniss Everdeen." she said in a cracked voice and forced tone.

"Katniss! You can't do this." Prim wailed "Go back, Prim." she ordered in a stern tone.

"Now, for the boys." the woman said as she fished around the papers and picked one out. "Peeta Mellark!" she bellowed. We all stared in horror at Peeta who was making his way up on the stage. He seemed to looked brave and strong.

"How are we going to find out the cause of the future if we loose our source?" I was annoyed and tired. "Percy, you should volunteer. Just try to stay alive and win." Nico suggested. Annabeth seemed to think about the idea then nodded in agreement.

"Fine, since I'm invulnerable." I sighed "I volunteer!"

"Another volunteer? How nice!" the woman grinned and clapped. Peeta looked confused then finally realized what was happening. I made my way up on the stage.

"Thanks, Perce." he whispered into my ear as we passed each other.

"What's your name?" I looked at the microphone warily. "Percy Jackson."


	5. Arriving At The Capitol

**A/N: I think I may have done a couple of mistakes here since I read Hunger Games a couple of months ago and totally forgot the descriptions,etc...I just borrowed the books from the school library so I hope you guys bear with me. **

**Percy's POV**

I was ushered in a small room with charcoal-colored couches. I sat on the couch and waited for something to happen. I drummed on the seat, changed leg positions, and hummed a pop song. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I opened the door revealing Nico, Annabeth and a worried Peeta.

"Dude! You are bound to die in the arena." he exclaimed as they stepped inside and sat on the couch. Nico chuckled and shook his head.

"He's invulnerable, "Savior of Olympus", son of Poseidon, etc." Nico rambled "There's no way a couple of teenagers gonna kill him." he grinned. Peeta raised an eyebrow. Annabeth realized he was going to start asking questions so she explained everything about Greek myths being true. He nodded and surprisngly took it lightly.

"Okay then. But still be careful man." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked and faced me eye-to-eye level.

"Protect Katniss for me?" he finally responded. I nodded as his shoulders relaxed and rested his back against the couch.

"Percy, we need you to give us the watch." Annabeth said as she reached for my left wrist. I held my wrist close to my chest in protest.

"We need it just in case to visit Chiron." she explained. I sighed to her explanation thinking she might be right. I undid my watch and instead gave it to Nico.

"Nico deserves to wear it since he found out how to work it." I smirked at Annabeth who stuck her tongue out. Nico happily wore the watch on his left wrist.

"Percy, if you ever meet another demigod, try getting some info and IM us as soon as you can." Annabeth's eyes were now tearing up and her voice was cracking. I realized she might be thinking I might never come back...alive.

"Sure I will." I croaked out and hugged her. Nico and Peeta also joined into the group hug before it was interrupted by the pink-haired woman.

"You may now leave." she ordered politely. I kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips and whispered an "I Love You" to her. She nodded and said "I Love You" back and squeezed my hand with tears streaming down her face. Peeta gave her a look with a twinge of sympathy. Nico seemed to be calm and gave me a _I-know-__something-you-don't _ smirk. The woman closed the door behind her and flashed a huge grin at me.

"I'm Effie Trinket and I'm going to be your escort!" she clapped happily. I stared at her blankly on my spot until she snapped in front of my face.

"Better get going!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the small room and led me to outside to meet my fellow tribute, Katniss.

We were ushered into a car and paraded around the town. Katniss stared outside the window and looked sad. She must be recollecting memories at this place. My ADHD kept me moving in my seat and that seemed to annoy our escort, Effie Trinket. I could've swear she was glaring daggers at me.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at a train station that looked like a typical normal New York subway. We entered the train and it looked totally different from a New York subway. There was a chandelier in the middle of a dining room and a lot of suites from the right hallway. Effie showed us to our rooms and left us be. I was in a large room with a metallized oven looking thing*. It had a microphone attached to it and I was wondering what it meant. Since I was hungry, I sarcastically said into the microphone: "pepperonni pizza and blue cherry coke". Which to my surprise, a plate of pepperonni pizze and a can of blue cherry coke on a tray appeared out of the oven. <em>Cool <em>I thought to myself as I took out the tray and placed it on a table. I rummaged through my backpack, found the extra clothes I packed and decided to take a bath.

The bathroom was totally futuristic. In the shower, there were a lot of buttons that read: hot water, cold water, rinse, etc. I stepped in the shower and decided to have a cold refreshing shower. After rinsing off the soap and the lather from my hair, I stepped out with fresh towels on the railing of the wall. _Man this is the life_ I thought to myself. I quickly dried off and slipped on my underwear, jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I went out the bathroom and sat in front of the table and wolfed down a few slices of pizza before realizing the need to breathe. I drank half of the can and finished eating the rest of the slices. I turned the television on and skimmed through a few channels and settled on the news since it was the only programme on without black-and-white static or rainbows bars.

I took another sip before turning the tv off. I was getting bored so I decided to slip on my sneakers and went outside my room.

I accidentally bumped into Katniss looking a little refreshed and relaxed just like me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I said as she nodded and walked to the end of the hallway. I decided to follow her since:

1.) I was bored

2.) She knows the Hunger Games more than I did and

3.) Peeta asked me to look after her.

She was walking towards the dining room with Effie Trinket, a guy chugging a bottle of vodka and two servers standing by the corner. She sat beside the guy with an annoyed look. Effie gestured me to sit beside her. I obeyed and sat down. I looked at the huge assortment of food in front of me. I didn't feel hungry so I decided to eat some ice cream.

"This is Haymitch your mentor." Effie said formally. Katniss snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I have one advice for you two: Stay alive and don't be killed." after he said that he laughed merrily and began to chug another bottle of vodka. I felt anger rising up. _How could he not be serious? This is our lives at stake! _I thought as Katniss tackled him. I followed her way and pinned Haymitch to the ground.

"We are serious about this Haymitch!" I threatened.

"Now stop being a drunk and pull yourself together!" Katniss shouted and shook Haymitch's shoulders. Haymitch smirked as we pulled away from him. He stood up calmly and straightened his clothes and grabbed the bottle of vodka he had and walked away in a sober way. Both Katniss and I stormed off to our rooms, fuming as we slammed our doors loudly shut.

I jumped on the bed and yelled into the pillow. I was getting pissed and annoyed at our mentor. I slowly drifted off to sleep and had another demigod dream.

I was in a forest. There were birds chirping on tree trunks and squirrels scurrying about in the bushes. I saw Katniss bending over a trapped rabbit in a snare. She was obviously trying to get the dead rabbit out but a voice quickly yelled. It was the same boy I saw in my dream before. He scolded Katniss something about his game and asked her name. She whispered what sounded like 'catnip'.

"Catnip?" the boy asked in an amuse tone. "Katniss! It's Katniss not catnip." she raised her voice to be heard better by the boy.

"Well, my name's Gale. You know, that's my rabbit, in my trap." he pointed out as he unsnared the rabbit from the trap. "I can teach you how to snare some traps so that you can get your hands off my game." he smirked at Katniss.

"Uh..sure, thanks." was all her reply. The dream shifted into a different scene. It was Katniss but a lot much younger version of her looking through a bakery window. Peeta noticed Katniss outside looking hungry and accidentally burned the loaves of bread into the fire. Katniss ran alarmingly at the side of the bakery and settled on the grass. I can hear his mom yelling at him before she striked a blow to his chin and ordering him to give it to the pigs. I saw him gather the burnt loaves outside the bakeshop and quickly threw the pieces of bread at Katniss' feet. Her eyes shone a flicker of hope and gathered the burnt pieces of bread and mouthed a silent _thank you _before running back to her house.

I quickly woke up from the sound of knocking on the door. I yawned and stood up from my bed and opened the door. It was Effie Trinket grinning like a happy mad woman. She was still wearing the bright pink wig from yesterday.

"Morning! We are almost arriving at the Capitol so you better prepare." she flashed another grin before leaving. I groaned as I closed the door. _I better freshen up_ I thought to myself as I went inside the bathroom.

We arrived at the Capitol with people what the Aphrodite cabin considers as _a fashion disaster. _I wasn't joking, people were wearing weird, crazy clothes with eccentric colors. Katniss rolled her eyes and crossed her as she stepped out the train. I followed her from behind. Effie led us to a car that took us to a tall, glass building. We entered the lobby and Effie ushered us towards the elevator. I felt nervous being this high up. I was wondering if Zeus would blast me off the elevator for being too high up to the sky. I could now smell smoke from my clothes and tried a silent prayer to the lord of the skies to not incinerate me in front of the mortals. Somehow, the smell of smoke stopped. I heaved a sigh and received a confused looked from Katniss. We finally arrived at the top floor meeting a couple of other tributes from different districts. _Oh boy. _

**A/N: *I forgot what it was called/described so I used my imagination. I did remember something like that in the first book. **


	6. Explanations

**A/N: Trish- Yeah, it is set on the first hunger games. **

**Percy's POV**

I have to admit I was a bit nervous being around those other tributes. But luckily, Effie said we will be meeting them at "training". So, she escorted me to my own room and told me to wake up early for training. Honestly, I was pretty excited for training so that I can show off some sword moves. I got ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out while putting my shirt on as a familiar stench of vodka filled my room.

"I got some advice for 'ya kid." Haymitch took another gulp from his vodka. "Don't show your best at the training. If I were you, train on how to survive and stuff." his voice was a bit slurred but somehow sober at the same time.

"But why-" he cut me off "Because, it's better if they didn't know what YOU can do. Save it for private training and the Gamemakers." I thought I was imagining this but it looked like he smiled for a moment.

"Uh...thanks for the tip." I smiled back at him "I'm your mentor." was his reply as he took another gulp from his vodka and went out from my room. I sighed and fell back on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>My morning was a bit decent since I didn't have any demigod dreams. I quickly took a shower and changed into my favorite green shirt since I can't wear my camp shirt. It might cause another round of questions from the others. I went out to the dining room to find Katniss already there absent-mindedly fiddling her spoon.<p>

I decided to sit next to her and eat my breakfast in uncomfortable silence.

"So...umm...did Haymitch tell you about training?" I asked to help lift the mood. She nodded grimly barely paying attention to me. I shrugged it off and finished my breakfast.

"There you are! Let us now go to the training room!" Effie showed up clapping her hands with glee and dragged us to the elevator. We arrived to a room with training sections. Archery, sword practice, camouflage, etc.

"Here is where you can train and meet the other tributes." she explained "Now off you go."

"Let's go to the edible plants booth." she said as she grabbed my wrist with an iron grip and led me to the instructor who looked surprised that we came over to his booth. But he still gladly taught us which ones are edible and ones that can kill you in seconds. Next, we practiced tying tight knots, then we went to the camouflage area before we split up to try different forms of defence.

Katniss was much more of an archer while I was more of a melee fighter. She asked me if I wanted to try out archery but I knew better than to try it out since I might accidentally shoot the arrow at someone's rear end instead of the target.

"Suit yourself." was all she said before going to the archery booth. I went to the sword practice booth and was pretty good with their practice swords. I was paired up with a boy from District 3 who seemed to have reflexes like a half-blood.

"What's your name?" I asked as I blocked his attack. "Calix Deeter." he replied as he tried to slash through my shirt. "Percy Jackson." I did the disarming manuever and hit his forehead with the hilt of my sword. He fell back on his back as I pointed the tip of my sword at his chest.

"Dead." I muttered. He grunted as I helped him back up. "Never good with the sword anyways." he mumbled.

"Then what are you good at?" I asked following him to the fire making booth.

"Building stuff." he replied. Sounds like a Hephaestus kid to me. "Do you...umm.. have ADHD problems?" I blurted out to him. He sighed and nodded.

"And dyslexia?" I strike the two rocks together. "Yeah, but how did you know?" he asked gathering some wood for his fire.

"Cause I have ADHD and dyslexia too." I replied non-chalantly. "Do you have a mother?" I asked.

"She was worried when my name was called out." his voice was beginning to crack.

"What about your dad?" he looked down at his logs trying to avoid eye contact from me. "He...uh... left us that's what my mom said."

"Do you have pictures?" he shook his head. _Definitely demigod _I thought. "Too bad then." was all I can say as a tiny spark was produced from the rocks. I felt bad for him thinking he might be angry at his dad for abandoning him and his mom.

"Don't be angry at your dad." he was definitely surprised from my statement. I finally got the sparks to reach the wooden logs as they slowly burned up. "But how-" I cut him off "I went through that experience also." I said as I gave him a smile. I got up before he asked anymore questions and quickly went to the archery booth. I asked Katniss if she would try out sword practice but she shook her head as she shoot another bull's eye.

"Wow." I mumbled but she seemed to have heard me. "What?" she turned around to face me. "You're very good at archery." she rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, I guess I am. What about you? Are you any good at archery?" she asked handing her bow and quiver of arrows at me suggesting to try it out.

"I might accidentally kill someone with that." I blushed remembering the time I sent a stray arrow at Chiron's tail. She raised an eyebrow before continuing to shoot more arrows, ending our conversation.

"Hey! Percy!" I spun around to see Callix with a look of curiosity on his face. I had a horrible feeling he was going to ask questions about what I said earlier.

"Oh hi Callix! What's up?" I asked hardly masking an uneasy tone. "Can we talk somewhere private?" I nodded and he led me to a spot of the training room away from the others.

"I want answers now." He said bluntly and crossed his arms across his chest. I gulped and tried to search for answers to give him.

"Answers to what?" I played dumb and innocent. He sighed heavily clearly annoyed and impatient.

"How do you know I am angry at my father, have ADHD and dyslexia?" he demanded raising his voice a little higher. I shushed him to keep his voice in check.

"You're not going to believe me." I whispered to him. "So? Try me?" I composed myself before telling him.

"Do you believe in Greek myths?" I asked he seemed to be surprised I asked him that question.

"Wait! You're a half-blood too?" my eyes went wide and gaped at him unbelievingly. He covered his mouth realizing I might not be one.

"Yes I am one too." he let out a sigh of relief. "Who's your parent?" he asked.

"Poseidon."

"Hephaestus." he frowned. I wondered what made him angry at his dad?

"Why are you angry at your dad?" he scowled at my question. "None of your business." he grumbled. "It's fine to get angry at your dad if he doesn't visit you much often. It's against the ancient rules to interfere mortal affairs for gods." I explained to him but he still had the same scowl on his face.

"It's not about that. It's about him making me die off from this stupid Games." he complained and controlled his volume, so that I can only hear him. "You're a half-blood. Didn't you get training from camp or something?" I asked wondering if there was still a Camp Half-Blood in Panem.

"Not anymore at least. Half-bloods are scarce in number already." he mumbled "Good thing monsters aren't to get you." I said trying to make him feel better. But it didn't work. Instead, he frowned more.

"They still challenge us, though they rarely do that anymore. And especially with the lack of training, we are easily beaten." he muttered sadly. "But what happened to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. "It is where half-bloods like us train to defend ourselves against monsters."

"Gone." he replied stiffly. "What do you mean 'gone'?" I demanded but he shrugged it off. "My mother told me the real reason why North America ended up like this." Callix sat on the floor while leaning on the wall. I sat beside him eager to know more.

"She said that there were two types of half-bloods: Greek and Roman. Every time they meet on some quest they would tear each other apart and cause a blood bath. So, the gods did their best to erase their memories and make sure the Mist fool them. But one day, after the second Titan war, Gaea was slowly waking and Hera formulated a plan to exchange the leaders of both camps to the opposite camps making sure their memories were wiped out clean. Apparently, the leader of the Roman camp had died on a quest with his Greek companions and immediately the Romans declared war against the Greek camp."he finished.

I tried to process everything. I fully hoped that it wouldn't be me since he mentioned 'after the second Titan war'. "So that caused the destruction of half-bloods?" I asked him. He nodded."Mom says Gaea fell back to sleep. But came up with the idea of Hunger Games and clearly thought of it as entertainment. She had some of her giant sons over-see the Games through the mortals, making sure some demi-gods will get killed off in the process. The gods are forced into hiding and are getting weaker by the decades." I gulped as I felt my throat run dry. _I need to tell Annabeth about this _I thought to myself.

"Can you go to my room after training? I need you to do something."

"Oh, sure." Callix nodded half-heartedly.


	7. Informing Others The Problem

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for a long time. I have been reeaallly busy with school that writing this fic must've slipped my mind a couple of times. So again, I'm really sorry. **

PERCY

After training, I jogged back to my room for a quick shower. I heard him knocking on the door as I hurriedly put my clothes on. I opened the door to find Callix standing there with both arms crossed.

"Glad you stop by," I said. He rolled his eyes as I led him inside.

"Well, you did say you needed me to come by," he said. He sat on the couch while I rummaged my backpack that was on the coffee table for some drachmas. I took out atleast three just in case.

"Is your shower running?" he asked while peeking behind me, the bathroom door was slightly open.

"Uh, yeah. I need you to talk to someone." I opened the bathroom door wide, heavy steam filled the bathroom.

"That's a lot of steam," Callix commented. I took one drachma and held it through the steam.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I said as I tossed the coin into the steam. Callix raised a puzzled eyebrow at me, but I shrugged it off.

"Show me Annabeth Chase!" the steam shimmered and after a few moments saw Annabeth, Nico and Peeta, in deep discussion, sitting around a wooden table.

"Guys!" I called out. Apparently, Peeta saw me first and was surprised to see me in the IM since he fell back in his chair in surprised. Annabeth rolled her eyes in amusement while Nico shook his head while chuckling.

"Finally! You IMed," Annabeth said. Peeta stood up, rubbed his back and pointed his finger at me.

"Dude! How the heck are you here?" he said and continued to babble out questions. Nico cleared his throat before speaking.

" It's called Iris Messaging or IM." Peeta made a silent'o' and nodded his head.

"Anyways, got any news or updates?" I asked them wistfully but got all no's for answers. Before I could get to say anything else, Callix stood beside me with awe showing in his face.

"Woah dude! What is this?" he exclaimed and tried to wave his hand at the image but at the last minute, I slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that or I'll loose the connection!" He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Anyways, Callix here is a demigod." I stated and saw Callix's eyes widen in shock.

"You can't just tell them I'm a demigod!" he hissed at me.

"We're all demigods, well, except for Peeta here but you get my point."

"Tell them everything you said to me, Cal." he muttered something inaudible under his breath before telling them everything about Gaia and the war. It took me about five drachmas for him to finish and discussing about it.

"Are we done? Cause I think I'm getting broke here," I deadpanned. One by one they bid us goodbye and as soon as they were done, I waved the image with my hand.

"So... that's the reason why you brought me here?" he asked, walking out from the bathroom.

"What do you think? I brought you here just to talk to random people?" I said sarcastically but he didn't bother to answer the question. All he did was examine my room like it was some interesting infrastructure with all it's buttons and blinking lights.

"You do know there can be only **one **survivor/winner in the games?" Honestly, I never wanted to think about death anymore since the Titan war. The Hunger Games **is **all about surviving to the fittest.

"You're all alone, trust no one and never feel mercy are good strategic tips you need to stick with in order to survive." Great, the exact opposite of what I was going to do: get some allies, trust almost everyone and feel merciful.

"How do you know this?"

He shook his head in amusement before answering. "It's been 74 years of Hunger Games. Of course I watched all the games in television, I know how it works." It was my turn to make a silent o.

Nico

"That went well," I muttered sarcastically. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together in deep frustration. Probably deciding what to do next. After a moment of cold silence, Annabeth finally spoke up.

"We better get back to camp and inform Chiron about this," she declared and grabbed my wrist abruptly. I yelped in surprised while she set the date right.

"We'll be right back as soon as possible," she said to Peeta.

"But I want to help!" he protested and held Annabeth's shoulder just as she pressed the small black button.

We were back at camp in a split-second. We landed on apparently something soft though that something wasn't a _something _but a _someone. _We landed on Clarisse's back, knocking off several training swords a few feet away from her.

"Get off me!" she grunted as each of us desperately scrambled off her back. She pushed herself off the ground and glared at me.

"Sorry 'bout that, Clarisse. It was an accident from all the-" she gave me another glare before stalking off to pick up the fallen swords on the ground. Peeta motioned to help but Annabeth stopped him.

"Just leave her alone before you get things much worse."

We entered the Big House, finding Dionysius sitting by the Ping-Pong table playing pinochle with some trembling satyrs. Peeta flashed a look of sympathy at the satyrs to which Annabeth notice.

"Don't worry, they're just terrified of Mr.D," she said calmly like it was just a normal thing. Peeta's surprised look was amusing.

"Mr.D is, well how to put it this way? Their "boss", you get what I mean?"

"Yeah."

We surrounded Mr.D as he stared at his cards pretending not to notice us.

"Mr.D, we need to talk to Chiron," I started but he didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he placed his cards on the table showing that he won.

"Well, I don't see why you can't talk to me, Nero?"

"It's Nico sir," I corrected.

"As you teenagers call it these days- Whatever." I resisted the urge to punch him on the spot; Annabeth shot me a look before explaining to Mr.D everything that had happened, the Hunger Games, Percy as the tribute for District 12, and how Gaea ruled the Earth once again and installed the Hunger Games as entertainment while she slept.

"Well, I see this is a problem for the future." he said non-chalantly. I slammed my fist on the table.

"For the future? We should take care of it now to _prevent _that kind of future from ever happening!" Mr. D stood up from his chair and glared at me. Holding his glare, I saw a strange purple fire in his eyes. Images of men becoming insane poured in.

"Do you want to test my patience, Neil?" I hesitated and made my decision not to push Mr.D to punish me with insanity.

"Of course, not, _sir._" I seethed. He rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair.

"You may leave me now, insolent brats."


End file.
